In Heaven
by Zelara Yuuki
Summary: Cuando pierdes a la persona que mas amas, lo unico que puedes hacer es pedir una segunda oportunidad para remediar los errores del pasado y asi volver a recuperar al amor de tu vida.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí vuelvo a re-subir el capitulo 1, pero ya con los errores que tenia mejorados, muy pronto subiré el segundo capitulo de esta pequeña historia al principio tenia pensado hacerla un Two-Shot pero en dos capítulos no se resolverían muchas cosas por así decirlo, pero bueno todo depende como se vaya redactando la historia.

Gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia que es hecha con mucho amor para todos ustedes, besos y abrazos!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran tite-sama.

la historia esta basada en una de mis canciones favoritas In heaven-JYJ, aunque cambiare muchas cosas, espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi en escribirla, tengo que agradecer a mi beta **Kurosaki orihime?** por ayudarme a escribir esta pequeña historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

— _Me voy—decía una joven de cabellos naranjas alejándose poco a poco._

 _—No te vayas— eran las palabras llenas de terror de un pelinaranja._

 _—Volveré pronto, así que...— hablaba la joven ojigris mientras daba pequeños pasos._

 _—Mentira, mentira—negaba con la cabeza el pobre joven._

 _—No, te amo mucho...— manifestó con una gran tranquilidad para poder calmarlo._

 _—¡¿No puedes demostrarme ese amor ahora?!— Gritaba desesperado y con miedo al saber que la perdería para siempre.._

 _—Te amo...—fueron los últimos sonidos que pudo articular antes de perderse en una gran luz._

 _—No volveré a amar, si no puedes ser tú...—grandes lágrimas salían del pelinaranja al no poder escucharla más._

En una habitación donde los rayos de luz todavía no se reflejaban en aquel gran ventanal en el que se podía apreciar una vista maravillosa de la ciudad. Las paredes eran de un tono pastel, con unos cuántos retratos que la adornaban; había también un enorme armario, con un gran baño donde podían caber hasta 20 personas.

También se podía apreciar una cama donde descansaba un joven que se levantaba alterado por la pequeña pesadilla que lo había despertado desde hace un tiempo. Siempre el mismo sueño: El momento en que se despedía del amor de su vida para siempre, pero no sabía qué significaba aquello que aparecía en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Miró un tiempo al techo para después observar a su hermosa acompañante, antes de pararse para empezar su nuevo día laboral.

—Buenos días Ichigo-kun— Saludó una joven hermosa de cabellera larga de un tono anaranjado oscuro y unos ojos tan grises y expresivos que podías ver cada uno de sus pensamientos en ellos, pero desde hace unos días esos ojos solo expresaban tristeza.

—Buenos días Orihime— Fueron las únicas palabras del chico antes de perderse en lo más profundo del armario para buscar su traje del día de hoy, era un chico muy apuesto de un color de cabello anaranjado igual que el de ella pero un poco más claro. Sin embargo, lo que más amaba Orihime de él eran sus ojos cafés, porque en ellos podía encontrar la calma que años atrás perdió y parecía que con ellos podía analizarla por completo.

Al ver la actitud tan fría del pelinaranja, Orihime decidió prepararle el mejor desayuno que pudiera levantarle los ánimos, para darle a entender que era el número uno en lo que hacía y con la esperanza de que él comiera junto con ella, aunque tan sólo por esa ocasión. Decidida y sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió al refrigerador y empezó a buscar los ingredientes que usaría, al principio no tenía idea de qué preparar, pero al final se decidió por unos huevos revueltos con tocino.

—Esto huele delicioso, espero que le gusten mucho—Comentó entusiasmada y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, sirviendo un poco de todo en el plato, mientras lo ponía en el lugar correspondiente, junto a un gran vaso de jugo de naranja natural— ¡Listo!

Al cuarto llegaba el rico olor de la comida que Orihime se había esforzado mucho en preparar, cosa que el chico no pudo ignorar pues se le hizo muy sabrosa con tan solo olerla, lo único malo es que no podría hacerlo ya que tenía que estar desde temprano en la empresa para poder organizar mucho mejor su junta del día, ya que con ella se definiría su carrera a sus 23 años de edad.

Sería el vicepresidente más joven en llegar a un gran puesto a tan corta edad, en una de las más grandes empresas en tecnología por lo que no tenía derecho a fracasar; el pelinaranja había decidido que después de tan grande triunfo, por fin uniría su vida a Orihime, para siempre.

Había pasado casi dos meses buscando el anillo perfecto, cada vez que tenía tiempo libre practicaba las palabras que le expresaría el día que le propondría matrimonio, al principio quería hacerlo el día de su aniversario, pero pensó que no era el mejor momento para pedírselo, por eso decidió que se lo diría el día en que por fin fuera ascendido.

—Ichigo-kun—saludó ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero al oír las palabras del chico, esta desapareció un poco.

—Lo siento pero no podré comer contigo, necesito llegar a tiempo —el joven pelinaranja agachó la cabeza ya que no podía verla a la cara después de haberle rechazado el desayuno que con gran cariño hizo.

—No te preocupes Ichigo-kun, lo entiendo. Es tu trabajo y debes dar lo mejor de ti— respondió mirando por un tiempo al suelo, para luego regalarle una pequeña sonrisa, para evitar que sus lágrimas salieran en ese instante, pues no quería preocupar a su novio con sus cosas.

—Lamento no poder hacerlo, pero prometo que mañana cenaremos juntos, en tu restaurante favorito. ¿Qué dices?— Preguntó Ichigo llevando su mano al bolsillo de su saco, donde la caja del anillo descansaba tranquilamente

Dándole un corto beso en los labios salió del apartamento donde vivían desde hace 2 años, ya que después de 4 años de relación ya era tiempo que vivieran juntos.

Al momento que Ichigo cerró la puerta, Orihime se derrumbó en el suelo, desbordando esas lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por esconder, pensando en cómo fue que llegaron a terminar de esa manera.

Orihime ya no le creyó que mañana por fin cenaría con ella, pues desde hace unos meses siempre le decía lo mismo y nunca cumplía con su promesa, hasta algunas veces siempre terminaba cenando sola.

Mientras recogía los platos sucios y guardaba la comida en un recipiente, recuerdos de aquel día en que ichigo le dijo que quería estar por siempre junto a ella la invadieron...

 _ **"Flashback"**_

 _Era un día común y corriente como cualquier otro, pero éste tenía una gran diferencia, el sol se escondía en un gran resplandor como nunca antes lo había hecho._

 _—Hola Kurosaki-kun— gritó la ojigris acercándose cada vez más al pelinaranja._

 _El joven, al escuchar las palabras de la ojigris, volteo lentamente para devolverle aquel saludo._

 _—Hola Inoue— empezando su recorrido de siempre._

 _En el camino de regreso a casa él tomó la mano de la ojigris, perdiéndose en su mundo._

 _Ichigo no dejo de pensar cómo alguien tan llena de vida, pudo llegar a convertirse en su amiga._

 _Gracias a aquel pequeño accidente que tuvieron en la cafetería, los dos habían acabado en el aula de castigos, pero lo que empezó cómo una pequeña disputa, terminó en una gran amistad, que poco a poco concluyó en un gran amor._

 _—Qué tanto piensas Kurosaki-kun— se le quedó mirando la pelinaranja al ojimarrón._

 _—En el día que te conocí— respondió de repente sorprendiéndola._

 _La chica agachó la cabeza para esconder el sonrojo que empezaba a brotar sobre su rostro._

 _—Oye Inoue, que te parece si vamos a pasear a la playa—poniendo rumbo hacia su destino que se convertiría en el lugar más importante para ellos._

 _—Claro— siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, pero sin soltarse nunca de las manos._

 _Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue recorrer toda la orilla de la playa, admirando la luna._

 _El pelinaranja no podía dejar de verla, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía bajo la luz de aquella noche._

 _—Wow, esto sí que es bello—la pelinaranja no podía apartar su ojos de ese maravilloso contraste que hacía la luna y el mar._

 _—No tan magnífico como tú—fueron las palabras del pelinaranja, haciendo que la ojigris se pusiera más roja de lo normal—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas—acariciaba la pequeña mejilla de la joven._

 _—No intentes hacer que olvide por qué vinimos aquí, querías hablar conmigo, así que dime Kurosaki -kun—se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo un pequeño puchero, mientras el joven soltaba un suspiro._

 _—Ven— los pelinaranjas se volvieron a tomar de la mano y empezaron a caminar juntos en silencio observando el anochecer, de repente se detuvieron, y se sentaron en la orilla de la playa, ichigo le agarró las manos fuertemente mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:_

 _—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?—la ojigris sólo asintió con la cabeza, tenía seca la garganta a causa del miedo.— Eres mi mejor amiga… pero...— el pelinaranja dudó un poco—eso ya no me basta…yo…..quiero que seas mi novia—la pelinaranja se quedó en shock no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, pensaba que estaba soñando._

 _—¿Estoy soñando verdad?—lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas ahora sonrojadas de la joven._

 _—No, Inoue. Esto es realidad—le dijo con una mirada de tristeza._

 _—Oh, Kurosaki-kun es que yo siempre había soñado con este momento que ahora no puedo creer que sea de verdad—logró decir entre sollozos._

 _—O sea que ¿Inoue? Tú, ¿siempre has estado enamorada de mí?_

 _—Si, Kurosaki-kun desde el primer momento en que te vi._

 _— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

 _—Porque tenía mucho miedo de que te alejaras de mí, de que no correspondieras mis sentimientos._

 _—Lo hubieras dicho, yo también te amo desde la primera vez que te vi pero no tenía el valor de decírtelo, tenía miedo Inoue, mucho miedo. Pero ya no tenemos nada que temer, ambos nos amamos y te prometo que así será por el resto de nuestra eternidad._

 _El pelinaranja se fue acercando hasta quedar unidas sus narices y lentamente sus labios se encontraron, hundiéndose en un tierno y dulce beso._

 _—¿Quieres ser mi novia?—dijo, aunque eso era algo más que obvio._

 _—Claro que sí— y volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos para unir sus labios nuevamente._

 _ **"Fin del flashback"**_

Después de terminar cada uno de sus deberes decidió volver a pintar, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Inoue Orihime era una pintora, no muy reconocida, pero daba todo de sí para que algún día así fuera, tanto fue su esfuerzo que al final alguien descubrió el gran talento que poseía y decidió ayudarle a abrir su propia galería en el centro de la ciudad.

Empezó pintando una persona, pero todo lo que podía ver era oscuro y sin vida cómo su mundo. Grandes lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas al ver que ese cuadro se parecía mucho a ella.

Cuándo estuvo a punto de colapsar fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.

Al observar el nombre de su amiga, limpio sus lágrimas y contestó.

—Hola Rukia-chan—contestó lo más alegre que pudo para no preocuparla, pero no dio resultado.

—Hola Hime-chan— alegremente respondió la morena, ese tono cambió cuando la escuchó—¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—No sucede nada Rukia-chan—tratando de disimular el nudo que se formaba en su garganta por las ganas de llorar.

—¡Hey! Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo como para no saber cuando algo te pasa.

Hubo un corto silencio hasta que la pelinegra decidió poner un punto de encuentro.

—Que te parece si nos vemos hoy en la cafetería de siempre, le avisare a Momo, si desea venir.

—Rukia-chan estoy ocupada en estos momentos, así que no creo que sea posible reunirnos—tuvo que inventar una pequeña mentira.

La pelinaranja no quería que sus amigas la vieran de ese modo, pero sobre todo no deseaba preocuparles por lo que sucedía entre ella e Ichigo.

—No vemos hoy a las 3:00, sin falta— ignorando las palabras de la pelinaranja, así terminando su conversación.

Orihime soltó un suspiro de resignación y decidió empezar a limpiar, dejando su cuadro en un punto muerto, quizás aquella salida con sus mejores amigas fuera una gran idea, así podría tener un momento de inspiración y poder terminar su pintura. De inmediato, puso manos a la obra porque sabía que su loca amiga no aceptaría que ella no llegara y sería capaz de venir a sacarla en contra de su voluntad.

Eligió un vestido sencillo pero bonito, con sus zapatos favoritos, su cabello decidió dejarlo suelto, pero sin dejar sus inseparables horquillas que nunca olvidaba ponerse pues le recordaban mucho a su onii-san.

Antes de salir dio un último vistazo al departamento, para así dar lugar a su punto de reunión.

—¡Ichigo!—gritaba un joven de cabellos rojos.

—Hmp...¿Decías algo?—preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Llevo mucho tiempo llamándote, pero tu no me respondes, ¿qué es lo que te tiene de esa manera?

— La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé. Siento cómo si algo malo fuera a pasar—decía mirando fijamente hacia el vacío.

—Pero qué cosas dices, nada pasará sólo son los nervios por la junta de hoy—trataba de tranquilizar al pelinaranja.

—Tienes razón Renji—sonreía un poco más calmado—pero necesito tu ayuda.

—Que tienes en mente fresita—lo miraba con cierta desconfianza.

—No es... ¡Oye! Ya te he dicho que no me llames así —reclamaba, mientras agarraba del cuello del saco al pobre pelirrojo.

—Pero es algo que tiene que ver con Orihime—soltando el saco y acomodándose en su lugar.

—¿Ella al fin te dejó?

—Claro que no, ¿y porque lo haría?— mirándolo de una manera incrédula.

—Por dios viejo, qué tu no te das cuenta...

—Le quiero proponer matrimonio—soltó de repente sin dejar terminar al pelirrojo.

—¿Se van a casar?—sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

—¿Quién de nosotros va a desposarse?—decía de repente un chico de cabellos blancos.

—Todavía no pero se lo quiero decir… ¡Oye, cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando nuestra conversación! Cómo sea, es por eso que necesito su apoyo.

—Creo que Orihime no te va aceptar después de que parece que lo que más amas es tu trabajo—expresaba el joven de blancos cabellos.

—Eso es lo que intentaba decirte fresita—mencionaba el pelirrojo posando sus manos en su barbilla.

—Claro que eso no es cierto, Orihime sabe que lo que más amo es ella—trataba de defenderse el pelinaranja.

—Además, ¿ustedes qué saben de amor? Ninguno de los dos puede confesarle a las chicas lo que sienten.

—Tendrás toda la razón pero tenemos muy en claro lo que sentimos por ellas—expresaba shirou.

El pelinaranja no supo que decir, comenzó a analizar cada una de las palabras, pero una parte de él no creía que eso fuera cierto, pues si ellos se lo decían era porque todo era verdadero y no una simple mentira.

—¿Sabes? Creo que sería una gran idea si fueras a buscarla antes de que comience la presentación—ideaba el pelirrojo.

—Renji tiene razón. Deberían arreglar las cosas entre ustedes—intervenía el peliblanco.

—Lo haré después, lo prometo. Quisiera pensar un poco las cosas, antes de verla tengo que tener en claro que es lo que sucede entre nosotros—razonó.

—Pero no lo dejes para después, porque puede que sea demasiado tarde.

Ichigo quedó hundido en su propio mundo pensando en las palabras de los chicos, ellos tenían toda la razón estaba dejando de lado a Orihime; ella que siempre estuvo con él, en las buenas y en las malas, ahora su pequeña estaba pasando por un gran dolor por su culpa y no se lo podía perdonar.

Así pasó gran parte del día imaginando cómo sería su vida sin su gran amor y era algo que no quería que sucediera, tuvo que dejar todos esos pensamientos de lado y concentrarse 100% en la presentación más importante para él.

—¿Listo para la gran presentación?— fueron las palabras del peliblanco, haciendo que ichigo saliera de su mundo.

—Sí, sí.

—Bueno, entremos antes de que llegue el presidente—decía Toushiro entrando seguido de Ichigo.

Las personas más importantes fueron entrando poco a poco sentándose en sus respectivos lugares, hasta que al final la persona que tanto esperaban llegó, dando comienzo a la junta.

Así fueron pasando los minutos, reportando gran parte de las ventas y al final mostrando los nuevos modelos que saldrían al mercado.

—Como les muestro, este es uno de los más recientes modelos inventados por nuestros mejores diseñadores en tecnología—decía mostrando los gráficos—también podemos ver que...—no terminó de decir cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono celular.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo en la sala, hasta que el teléfono cesó.

—Si tiene cosas más importantes que hacer le pido que regrese otro día—Dijo un poco molesto el presidente de la junta.

—No se preocupe señor, no es nada importante—El joven continuó con su presentación mientras daba una última mirada al teléfono que emitía su último sonido—como decía este será un gran proyecto, ya que cuenta con los mejores sistemas.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, despreocupados por los acontecimientos que sucedían en el mundo, como si lo más importante fueran sus propios asuntos; perdidos en cientos de gráficas y datos digitales que rodeaban toda la sala de juntas y que cada vez los dejaban más satisfechos con Ichigo y su trabajo.

 _"¿cuando se volvió más importante su trabajo? Era la respuesta que no estaba clara"._

Pero no podía soportar más esa situación, tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, algo imposible para la ojigris, no sabía cómo debía comenzar aquella conversación que definiría el destino de su relación.

Decidió mandarle un mensaje diciéndole dónde estaría.

 _Para: Ichigo_

 _Iré con las chicas al café de siempre llegaré antes que tú._

 _PD: ¡Te amooo! suerte en tu presentación._

Soltó un gran suspiro antes de seguir sumida en su mundo, la ojigris quería estar con él, pero el pelinaranja aparentaba no tener los mismos sentimientos que ella sentía, sabía que lo hacía porque era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, innovar cada uno de sus proyectos, también darle las mejores cosas y ella se sentía culpable.

La pelinaranja le había dicho muchas veces que el dinero no importaba, que nunca lo dejaría de amar sólo porque no le diera lo mejor, pero el joven parecía no entender; iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuándo fue que el semáforo cambió de color.

Nadie pudo detener lo que sucedió después: El impacto del auto contra su frágil cuerpo fue tan fuerte y tan rápido que no parecía real. Su respiración era entrecortada, tenía muchos cortes en sus brazos y piernas, sangre brotaba de su cabeza, mientras ella se repetía una y otra vez que no tenía que irse, que no era su momento, no después que había decidido decirle a ichigo como se sentía verdaderamente.

Uno de los espectadores llamó a la ambulancia, esta se demoró en llegar, pero minutos después por fin apareció. Los paramédicos se bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron, empezaron a darle RFC, para que la joven recobrara la conciencia.

—Felicitaciones Sr. Kurosaki, su presentación fue exitosa, debería pasar por mi oficina más adelante para negociar sobre su nuevo puesto—elogiaba un hombre de cabello casi blanco, vestía un elegante traje de satin combinado con una corbata color vino.

—Así será señor Presidente, muchas gracias por está oportunidad. Pero si me disculpa, necesito hacer algo muy importante ahora.—explicaba.

—Con permiso—mencionaba al momento de salir de la sala de juntas.

Pensaba en las palabras de los chicos, su Orihime estaba sufriendo por culpa de él. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto y no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba? Era un completo egoísta que no conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de la joven, tenía tantas cosas que decir, una de ellas era decirle lo siento, sí ella decidía dejarlo lo entendería; había sido un idiota.

Iba tan sumido en su mundo que no se dio cuenta cuándo había llegado a la entrada principal, sabía a dónde dirigirse; antes de salir de la junta había revisado su celular y vio que Orihime le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que se reuniría con las chicas en el café que estaba a unas tres cuadras de su trabajo.

A lo lejos pudo observar cómo un motín de espectadores veían cómo dos paramédicos intentaban subir a una persona a la camilla. Caminó un poco más rápido tratando de observar lo que había pasado, cuando una cabellera naranja apareció en su campo de visión. Parecía irracional para él, no podía procesar lo que sus ojos veían, dejándolo anquilosado.

Entre toda la gente que rodeaba el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba en el mundo se podía apreciar cada uno de sus sentimientos con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos y poder ver fijamente su rostro, grandes lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su cara hasta perderse en la comisura de sus labios, el corazón le latía desbocadamente a punto de salirse de su lugar; el amor de su vida, la persona con la que estaba destinado a estar por el resto de sus días. No era posible, simplemente debía estar soñando… ¿De verdad estaba pasando? Su mundo entero se derrumbó ante sus ojos en un segundo.

Cuando su vida junto a ella estaba a punto de comenzar de verdad, esto tenía que ocurrir.

Apartó a todas las personas de su camino, hasta llegar al lugar donde ella estaba, no tenía palabras para ese momento, poco a poco comenzó a analizar si era real lo que pasaba, que no era un simple sueño.

—Señor, no puede estar aquí tenemos que llevarla al hospital, su vida corre peligro— Fueron las únicas palabras del paramédico.

—¡Qué es lo que hacen, ella está perfectamente bien! ¿No le ocurrió nada verdad?— se negaba a aceptar que la persona que estaba acostada era su Orihime, seguro ese hombre estaba equivocado, ella _tenía_ que seguir con vida, seguramente sólo estaba dormida por puro cansancio.

La pelinaranja al escuchar el grito ahogado del joven, abrió lentamente sus ojos.

—Ichigo... tienes que ser fuerte, N...o te dejes derrumbar podrás salir adelante, sabía que no era mi momento de irme, si no hasta despedirme de ti.

—Lo siento mucho fui un completo idiota al no conocer lo que tú sentías, lo que te sucedía ,soy un egoísta, te amo tanto que no quiero perderte. No ahora, por favor.

—Los dos sabemos que mi tiempo terminó...por eso, gracias—mientras posaba su mano pálida en la mejilla del pelinaranja, se iba acercando poco a poco hasta finalmente unir sus labios con la persona que más amaba, el beso fue cálido, pero se podía expresar todo el amor que sentían, al terminar se fue alejando lentamente del rostro.

—Qué cosas dices amor, tú estarás bien ya lo verás.—Decía Ichigo mostrándole una sonrisa en medio de las lágrimas.

—Te amo—fueron sus últimas palabras.

— ¿Orihime? ¡Orihime!—Fue el grito más desgarrador que se podía escuchar, estaba lleno de dolor y temor.

Grandes lágrimas salían de los ojos del pelinaranja, aferrándose fuertemente al cuerpo sin vida de la ojigris. No le importaba ensuciarse, se resistía a apartarse de ella; quería estar ahí cuándo despertará y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había de que preocuparse, él le diría que no lo preocupara de ésa manera y al final terminarían abrazados toda la noche.

—Amor... despierta, prometiste estar siempre conmigo, no me dejes tenemos una larga vid...a por delante, mira aquí está—Decía desesperado mientras le ponía el anillo que había comprado con tanta ilusión. Su voz se le cortaba cada vez que decía aquellas palabras—Por favor despierta para que así podamos casarnos rodeados de todas las personas que amamos.

Las personas solamente permanecían calladas, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante aquella escena.

—lo siento, pero ya es demasiado tarde— La voz del paramédico le heló por completo el corazón, todo había terminado. La mujer de su vida había muerto: _lo había abandonado._

* * *

 _Espero que les haya agradado el primer capitulo de esta historia, estoy teniendo la ayuda de mi gran beta kurosaki orihime te amooo hermosa que en verdad muchas gracias por ayudar a esta novata a escribir su primer historia, nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte por ayudarme..._

 _Muchas gracias?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos.㈌9, lamento mucho la tardanza en verdad lo siento pero por razones personales no pude continuar los últimos días del años pasado fue muy duro para mi, pero siempre continúe con una sonrisa, prometo que jamás volveré a tardarme tanto, los quieroojos y mucho más a mi hermosa Beta Kurosaki Orihime en verdad muchas gracias preciosa si ti nunca podría haber seguido esta historia, bueno espero que todo este tiempo haya valido la pena, disfrútenla.㈵6**

 **Los personajes no son míos son del gran Tite-kubo, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

* * *

Se podía apreciar la gran soledad y dolor en aquel departamento donde antes se escuchaban risas y un gran amor se esparcía por todo el lugar, pero ahora ya no estaba. Las cortinas estaban cerradas no dejando pasar ningún rastro de luz, los cuadros que antes adornaban las paredes y que compartían la alegría de su autora, se encontraban en lo más profundo del armario. Incluso, las últimas flores que Orihime había comprado con amor y entusiasmo estaban marchitas y sin color; ya no había vida en ese lugar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso al dueño del departamento, cuyo vivir se había transformado por completo hacía ya unos cuantos meses, cuando el gran amor de su vida le fue arrebatado para siempre.

Justo cuando iba entrando, el mensaje número 100, o quizá más, rompió la pasividad y melancolía del inmueble: _"Oye Ichigo, contesta. Sólo queremos saber si estás bien. Yo… nosotros… bueno. Sabes que estamos aquí para tí, siempre."_

— _Sí claro, para siempre.—_ Las últimas palabras salieron cargadas de odio y resentimiento mientras ignoraba por completo el mensaje de Renji y lanzaba su saco al sofá, donde ya se acumulaban varias prendas arrugadas y hasta sucias.

Ese día decidió quedarse en casa, pensando que podía estar ahí en paz, pero no fue así. Aunque no quisiera, aunque prefiriera olvidar todo y arrancarse el corazón para no sentir más, todo le recordaba a ella, hasta el detalle más insignificante tenía impresa su esencia y podía jurar que todavía percibía su dulce y cálido aroma. Sin poder evitarlo,lloró toda la noche hasta caer profundamente dormido.

 _Se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, disfrutando de la gran brisa del verano._

— _jajaja... eso no se hace amor, creo que es hora de despertar a papá._

 _El pelinaranja podía escuchar las voces a su alrededor, en especial una que siempre sería un canto para su vida, pero no lograba reconocer la otra voz._

— _¡Sí! ¡Papi!— Gritaba una pequeña tratando de despertarlo. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para conocer a la dueña de esa voz tan dulce._

— _¿Quién eres tú?— Parecía un poco desorientado ante la palabra de la pequeña al decirle papá._

— _Mamá, parece que papi durmió mucho. ¡No me reconoce!— Dijo la niña un poco confusa viendo a su mamá._

 _Ichigo por su parte, siguió la mirada de la niña hasta que se topó con esos ojos que jamás en la vida podría olvidar, los que cada vez que llegaba de trabajar le expresaban tranquilidad y tanto amor. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y sin importar que había tirado a la pequeña, corrió hacia su adorada Orihime. Cuando la tuvo enfrente la abrazó como pensando que se iba a ir en cualquier momento._

— _No te vayas, no me vuelvas a dejar.— Expresaba con gran tristeza. Ella no sabía qué hacer sólo correspondió el abrazo, estuvieron así durante un tiempo, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño grito._

— _¡Mami, papi! Yo también quiero abrazo— dijo la niña estirando sus bracitos hacia Ichigo y con un puchero muy tierno.— ¿Ya no me quieres, papi?_

— _Claro que no es... ¡Espera! Te dijo mamá... si ella es tu hija significa que también es mía.— Expresaba con gran alegría dejando a las dos chicas asustadas por su reacción._

— _Parece que ya perdió la memoria de tanto dormir._

 _El pelinaranja al escuchar aquellas palabras alzó su cara para observarla con su típico ceño fruncido, pero esta vez sí la miró más detalladamente, vio que tenía más parecido a Orihime, pero sin faltar el color de ojos que eran iguales a los de él. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la pequeña pelinaranja, hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella, mientras lágrimas de felicidad salían de los ojos del recién descubierto padre._

— _Papi, ¿por qué lloras?_

— _Porque soy el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo al tener a estas hermosas mujeres junto a mí.— Respondió mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su hija y al amor de su vida._

 _Orihime no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar, su pequeña familia la abrazó, hasta sacarle una sonrisa. El pelinaranja fue el primero en romper el abrazo para poder recoger sus cosas y dirigirse juntos a su hogar. Al girar su rostro para ofrecerles su mano, vio el momento exacto en que se alejaban como si se hubieran olvidado de su existencia; él corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzarlas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlas, ambas empezaron a desaparecer detrás de una especie de niebla. Antes de esfumarse por completo, la pequeña niña, en brazos de Orihime, lo miró con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y estirando sus manitas hacia él dijo:_

— _Papi, no nos abandones._

Fué lo último que escuchó antes de levantarse abruptamente de la cama, estaba completamente empapado en sudor. ¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba así con él? Soñar con una familia que nunca tendría. Decidió levantarse y después de rebuscar en la alacena una botella del whisky que se había convertido en su mejor aliado, decidió escuchar los demás mensajes que sus amigos le habían dejado. Todos eran exactamente iguales: querían saber cómo estaba, le suplicaban que los llamara, que no debía hundirse mucho más en la bebida.

—¡Cállense! A ustedes qué les importa, ¡no entienden lo que siento!— Ichigo no dejaba de gritarle al aire, tirando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, mientras seguía bebiendo sin control de una botella ahora de ron.— ¡Dime por qué me dejaste! ¡Orihime!

Terminó rompiendo los jarrones y cuadros que quedaban en ese cuarto, hasta el espejo del baño resultó dañado cuando estampó su puño en él. Al ver el daño que hizo, decidió darse una ducha para despejar su mente de ese sueño que sabía que nunca se haría realidad; jamás formaría una familia con la persona que más amaba.

Escogió unos de sus mejores trajes, que combinó con la corbata que su Orihime le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños, desde ese día siempre la usaba; vendó su mano y salió del apartamento sin siquiera abrir las cortinas.

Subió a su auto convertible y emprendió su viaje rumbo a la empresa, a lo largo del trayecto vio algunas personas salir de bares, así que las ganas de olvidarse de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor lo atormentaron, al diablo su trabajo y el mundo entero él experimentaría de nuevo lo que todo hombre hacia para poder olvidar su dolor: _beber._

Estacionó el auto y entró al bar más cercano que pudo encontrar en esa área de Karakura. De inicio, vio que no había mucha gente, así que se sentó en la esquina de la barra y pidió una botella de tequila, puede que hace tiempo la bebida le quemara la garganta, pero ahora estaba muy acostumbrado al sabor que pasaba como agua, una copa tras otra, incluso el cantinero se dio cuenta del dolor del joven, por lo que decidió acercarse a él y un tipo alto, tez blanquecina, pelo corto de color beige con un mechón en la frente de ojos grisáceos y muy apuesto. Al principio, Ichigo no le contestaba correctamente pues solamente quería estar solo, hasta que se dio cuenta que era un momento para desahogarse con alguien, asi que comenzó a contar toda su historia hasta el final desgarrador que tuvo ese amor.

—Y así fue como la perdi y ahora estoy también perdiendo mi trabajo Sr…

—Urahara.— Ichigo solo asintió— Chico entiendo tu dolor… Yo también perdí a la persona que amaba.— Expresó con una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro. El joven sólo lo miró al darse cuenta que ellos habían pasado por el mismo dolor _"perder al amor de su vida."_

Urahara empezó a contarle su historia desde el primer día que la conoció en un concierto de rock 'n roll, cada una de las cosas que vivieron, hasta el dia que por azares del destino la perdió para siempre, el dia que sus padres la mandaron a otro país con el fin de alejarla de él.

—Solo hay una diferencia entre tú y yo: todavía la puedes recuperar, tenerla en tus brazos, si te decides a ir a buscarla. En cambio yo, tendré que vivir con su recuerdo, sólo con eso. _Para siempre_ — dijo después de terminar su última copa, para salir del bar.

Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que el sol estaba desapareciendo lentamente, y que estaba muy ebrio como para conducir, decidió dejar su carro y caminar hasta su departamento, al pasar por un supermercado entró y compró unas botellas más. Aquella plática que tuvo le hizo darse cuenta de su estúpida y maldita vida, porque no fue él en vez de ella. _¿Por qué?_

Pagó su compra y por fin siguió su trayecto a casa, con mucho cuidado caminaba por las calles, para no terminar tirado en cualquier lugar o incluso en algún callejón de mala muerte. Cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado a la entrada del edificio,caminó a paso fijo hasta el elevador, al entrar oprimió el botón del número 30 y lentamente se dejó caer hasta el suelo recargado en la pared.

Al llegar al piso, vio que Renji estaba ahí, seguramente para avisarle que estaba despedido, avanzó hacia él y lo miró por unos segundos mientras abría la puerta, para invitarlo a pasar, no muy convencido. El pelirrojo siguió a su amigo al interior de su hogar, pero al entrar vio el desastre que había, al pelinaranja poco le importaba en qué condiciones se encontraba, mientras dejaba su compra en la barra, las palabras de su amigo rompieron el silencio que había entre ellos en ese momento.

―Estás despedido.― Esas fueron las palabras del pelirrojo, quien esperaba alguna reacción de su amigo pero como no fue así decidió continuar.―Pero después de hablar con el jefe y mencionar tu gran desempeño en la empresa, él determinó darte otra oportunidad, así que puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras hasta que te recuperes por completo.― Intentó mirar a los ojos del pelinaranja pero este tenía la cabeza agachada.

―Puedes anunciarle que ya no importa si me despide o no, ese puesto no tiene ningún significado, si no lo puedo compartir con ella.― Fueron las únicas palabras del joven. Renji, al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su amigo se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes expresarle unas últimas palabras.

―Oye Ichigo.― Trató de llamar la atención del chico pero no lo logró― ¿A dónde se fue ese hombre que no se desmoronaba por nada sin importar la condición en la que se encontrara? Él jamás se rendía.― Al dejar en claro lo que tenía que decir se encaminó a la puerta y salió dejando al pelinaranja encerrado en su dolor.

—¿Quieres saber dónde está? ¡Se fue con ella! — Gritó furioso hacia la puerta en la que Renji había estado parado tan sólo unos segundos antes. Aún agitado, tomó la primera botella que encontró y se fue a su habitación chocando con las paredes y maldiciendo.

Lentamente los meses fueron pasando y aquel vacío que sentía en el fondo de su corazón no podía curarse, un dolor que no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado siempre seguiría enterrado en su pecho, por más que él supiera que a ella le dolería tanto verlo en esa situación, que ese no era el camino correcto.

―¡Joder!― Lanzó una maldición al aire luego de tirar la última botella que quedaba, el pelinaranja no sabia que hacer con ese lugar, al principio decidió vender el departamento pero al ver que ahí había demasiados recuerdos de Orihime descartó la idea inmediatamente.

Todos los meses para él eran una tortura yendo al bar donde conoció a Urahara, enfrentándose en constantes peleas que por más que él intentaba evitar era imposible, ya que parecía que todos los hombres de Karakura querían iniciar una pelea con él, logrando siempre sacarlo de sus casillas. Ahora estaba en su casa buscando alguna botella que pudiera acompañar con su comida, si es que se podría llamar comida a lo que se encontraba en su mesa, pues había intentando hacer el platillo favorito de orihime "pasta de judías rojas".

Al ver que no era algo muy saludable de comer y al no hallar nada más, decidió salir a buscar un puesto donde pudiera almorzar y beber a gusto, ya que su "hogar" era un completo desastre. Tomó las llaves y caminó rumbo al elevador pero viendo que este tardaría en subir, fue por las escaleras. Al llegar a la entrada saludó al portero y fue a un pequeño puesto que estaba a una cuadra del edificio.

Al entrar le pidió a la anciana pasta de judías rojas y una botella de sake, pasaron unos largos minutos cuando su platillo estuvo listo.

―Provecho.― Fueron las palabras amables de la anciana, Ichigo se limitó a asentir y comenzó a comer. Poco tiempo después, unos maleantes llegaron haciendo un gran escándalo y espantando a los clientes; el pelinaranja trató de ignorarlos, pero ya estaban causando demasiados problemas cerca de él.

―¡Anciana! Un plato de su famosa sopa de frijoles.― Ordenó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

―Que tipos más molestos.—Dijo Ichigo cuando uno de ellos pasó a su lado sin ningún cuidado empujando su brazo, justo antes de que diera un bocado.

―¿Qué dijiste? ¡Oye Saito! Mira, parece que este "joven" tiene un problema con nosotros.― Habló un tipo alto de tez morena dirigiéndose a su líder.

—¿En serio? ¿Tienes algún problema con nuestra orden a caso? Por qué no repites lo que le dijiste a mi buen amigo Chuck.— Un tipo alto, con un peinado estilo mohicano y la mitad de su cabello pintado de amarillo con gafas de sol se inclinó hasta que su oído quedó a la altura de la boca de Ichigo, que seguía muy entretenido con su platillo ignorando a esos sujetos.

—¿Nada? Lo sabía, ¡así me gusta! — Continuó palmeando la espalda de Ichigo en un gesto más bien amenazador.— Oye Chuck, ¡dice el señor cobarde que nuestra deliciosa comida corre por su cuenta!— Terminó, alejándose por fin con una estruendosa carcajada apurando a la dueña de forma aún más grosera.

Los hombres dejaron de prestarle atención al pelinaranja, cuyo ceño se había hecho evidentemente más profundo mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por seguir comiendo de manera tranquila; si había algo que Orihime odiaba era verlo pelear y al menos eso sí intentaría cumplirlo, cuando se dieron cuenta que una hermosa y bien formada mujer entraba al lugar.

― Miren nada más, ya llegó el postre.— Dijo el líder del grupo dedicándole una asquerosa mirada lasciva a la chica.

―Buenos días Oba-san, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle el día de hoy?— Dijo aquella chica de cabello castaño, vestida con un lindo Kimono azul.

―Por qué no me ayudas preguntándole a los clientes si necesitan algo más.—Respondió la anciana en tono maternal.

La chica uno por uno empezó a preguntar a los clientes si se les ofrecía algo más, pero cuando pasó por la mesa de Ichigo, algo en ella le hizo recordar a su princesa, dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin importarle nada. Mientras tanto, la pandilla que estaba sentada al lado de él comenzaron a piropear y sobre todo a fastidiar a la chica, cosa que a leguas se notaba resultaba muy incómodo para ella.

―Oye hermosa, cuando salgas de este lugar podríamos ir tú y yo a dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿qué dices?— Mencionó el líder mientras la tomaba descaradamente por la cintura e intentaba que se sentara en sus piernas.

―Muchas gracias por su amabilidad pero tengo varias otras cosas que hacer, señor.— Respondió de forma educada pero nerviosa, alejándose del tipo llamado Saito.

―Creo que no estás entendiendo. No te estoy pidiendo tu permiso, si te digo que saldrás conmigo, es un hecho. ¿Te quedó claro?— Afirmó mientras volvía a hacer que se sentara en sus piernas, intentando besarla a la fuerza.

―Por favor señor, ¡suélteme!— Asustada, la chica comenzó a gritar para que alguien le ayudara. La anciana al ver lo que ocurría intentó calmarlo, pero el tal Saito estaba tan enojado por el rechazo de aquella bella mujer, que no se detuvo ni con las súplicas de la señora, golpeándola en el proceso.

―¡Te dijo que la soltaras!— Sin previo aviso, el primer golpe del ojimarrón fue directo a la cara del hombre, la chica cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que el pelinaranja la agarraba en el aire.―Tranquila Hime-chan todo está bien. Estos idiotas no te volverán a molestar.

La chica desconcertada al escuchar aquellas palabras solo pudo quedarse callada y correr hacia la anciana, los hombres comenzaron a golpear a Ichigo uno por uno, pero el pelinaranja no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente; él prometió que siempre la protegería y no volvería a fallar, así que con toda la fuerza que le quedaba pudo quitarse a los pandilleros. Cuando cada uno cayó decidió seguir con el líder por haber tocado a su bella novia.

Afuera del restaurante, Renji, Toshiro, Rukia y Momo, caminaban un poco apresurados hacia la casa de su amigo. Sabían que todo en su vida estaba mal y si no lo ayudaban, podría cometer una estupidez. Justo cuando pasaron por la entrada, escucharon gritos de mujeres y platos y otros objetos romperse; aunque se preguntaron qué estaría sucediendo, no eran del tipo que se metía en peleas por otros, ese era el trabajo de Ichigo. A punto de dejar pasar el lugar, escucharon algo que los hizo entrar de inmediato.

—¡Nadie toca a mi Orihime y se va sano y salvo, entendiste maldito!— Para ellos, esa voz y esas palabras eran inconfundibles. Cuando entraron, Ichigo estaba sobre un inconsiente Saito, golpeándolo sin piedad en el rostro.

―¡Ichigo detente!— Como pudo, Renji se abrió paso entre la confusión hasta llegar junto a su amigo, sujetándolo de los brazos para que dejara de pegarle a aquel hombre, pero él seguía luchando con tal de que su amigo lo soltara.

―¡Déjame!¡Este hombre se atrevió a tocar a mi Hime-chan!— La ira que reflejaba su voz y su mirada hizo reaccionar a los pandilleros, que con trabajos sacaron a su líder del lugar, y dejó completamente paralizados a sus amigos.

―¿De qué estás hablando Ichigo? Orihime Ya no está.—Le recordó Rukia con mucho pesar, mientras Momo lloraba en silencio al recordar a su amiga.

―¡Qué tonterías dices! Claro que está aquí. Mírala está justo aquí...― Cuando Ichigo volvió a mirar a aquella asustada muchacha, el poco corazón que parecía quedarle estuvo a punto de salir por su boca. No era ella. No era su Orihime.

—Yo… Yo no… Lo siento mucho. —Dijo apenas mirando a la chica y a la anciana,Dejando a sus amigos confundidos, mientras se alejaba corriendo del lugar, aunque por más que corriera los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día jamás lo abandonarían.

一¡Ichigo!— Gritó Renji para hacer parar a su amigo.— Necesitamos hablar, no puedes seguir así, tienes que dejarla ir si no, ¿cómo pretendes que ella descanse en paz?— Dijo el pelirrojo con un semblante de tristeza.

—¿Y cómo quieren que no sufra, si yo mismo la aleje de mí? Todo es culpa mía, si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta del sufrimiento que le causaba, ella todavía seguiría a mi lado— expresaba con gran dolor y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—¿¡Y crees que embriagandote todos los días ella volverá!? —Le gritó Rukia con mucho dolor al recordar que su mejor amiga ya no estaba con ellos.

—Ichigo, seguramente Orihime-chan no puede descansar en paz al ver como estás destruyendo tu vida. — Le dijo seriamente Toshiro.

—Por eso, Ichigo— Habló al fin Momo, esperando expresar las palabras que lo hicieran entrar en razón.— Tienes que vivir y recordarla como ella solía ser, con esa alegría y amor que tanto le tienes, porque conociéndola se estará diciendo que Ichigo no es feliz por su culpa.

El pelinaranja no supo qué decir, así que dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran sin ninguna necesidad de limpiarlas, ellos tenían razón no podía seguir de esa manera, él conocía muy bien a la persona que fue y sería siempre el amor de su vida, ella pensaría que él estaba de ese modo por su culpa cuando no era así.

—Tienen razón... no puedo seguir así, ella no desearía que estuviera de esta manera— Comprendiendo las palabras y los sentimientos de sus amigos limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, regalandoles una pequeña sonrisa— Por eso viviré para recordarla, para amarla por el resto de mi vida.

—Así es ichigo, Orihime siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones—Dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa.

一Siempre será una chica digna de recordar y amar.— Continuó Momo con una sonrisa cálida.

El pelinaranja escuchaba las palabras de las chicas al mencionar a su princesa y ellas tenían toda la razón, era una persona muy digna de recordar y para siempre amar.

—Oigan, chicos qué les parece si vamos por un poco de ramen en honor de nuestra pequeña princesa— Dijo Renji en un intento de animar un poco a sus amigos.

—¡Sí!— Todos aceptaron poniendo rumbo hacia uno de sus lugares favoritos, que sería agradable volver a visitar aunque esta vez sería sin su pequeña Orihime.

El pelinaranja seguía inmóvil, cuando una pequeña y cálida brisa tocó su rostro, una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos.

—Te amo y siempre lo haré mi princesa—Expresaba con una gran sonrisa y comenzando a correr al ver que sus amigos lo estaban esperando.

—¡Vamos cabeza de zanahoria, date prisa!— Le gritó el pelirrojo.

—Ya voy cara de mono— Con esa pequeña, pero antaño clásica disputa, había aceptado disfrutar un poco con sus amigos, antes de regresar al trabajo y terminar cualquier proyecto que se avecinaba.

.

.

.

El lunes por la mañanase levantó los más temprano que pudo, al percatarse que su departamento era un vil basurero, habló a la recepción y pidió que mandaran a la señora de la limpieza, se vistió con sus mejores trajes y salió rumbo al trabajo. Al llegar, Abrió la puerta de su actual oficina y se dirigió a su escritorio, para revisar todos los pendientesque ya juntaban cuatro pilas de papeles bastante considerables.

Al abrir uno de los cajones pudo observar una foto de él y Orihime juntos; en ella se podía apreciar toda la alegría que ella desbordaba pero, ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta que él mismo iba a apagando esa felicidad? Volvió a poner la foto en el mismo lugar, cerró su computadora, dirigiéndose hacía la ventana, cuando vio que el sol comenzaba a aparecer decidió comenzar con su trabajo. Así pasó gran parte de la mañana.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató que tenía visita. Renji se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos intentando descifrar los sentimientos de su amigo hasta que finalmente decidió hablar, pero su mirada se detuvo en la venda que tenía en su mano, recordando como casi mataba a ese hombre.

一Ichigo— Lo llamó para sacarlo de su mundo.

一Sí, ¿qué pasa?— Le contestó mientras volvía a lo suyo.

一Los chicos y yo estábamos pensando en ir a cenar y así divertirnos un rato como lo hicimos este fin de semana.

一Muchas gracias Renji.— Dijo el pelinaranja— Pero lo siento, como ves tengo bastantes cosas que hacer.— Dirigiendole una mirada a la montaña de papeles frente a su escritorio.

一Esta bien, pero si te animas en ir con nosotros ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarnos.— Mencionó parándose y saliendo de la oficina.

Después de unas tres horas, recibió un llamado del jefe comunicando que tenía un aviso para él, revisó los últimos papeles y se dirigió a la presidencia. Al salir de la oficina de su jefe estaba tan enojado por todas las palabras de razón que tenía, había descuidado su trabajo y ahora si no daba su mayor esfuerzo en este proyecto perdería el puesto que tanto había soñado por alcanzar, así que ese día haría trabajar a los chicos hasta altas horas de la madrugada hasta terminar. Todos estaban muy enojados ya que era fin de semana y querían llegar a casa y disfrutar en familia o simplemente beber hasta el amanecer.

Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que los demás si tenían a alguien que los esperara en casa.

—Esta bien como veo que estamos avanzando muy rápido en el nuevo modelo, creo que pueden descansar muy bien este fin de semana—Anunció mientras acomodaba los papeles que tenía a su alcance.

Todos recibieron la noticia con mucha emoción al saber que podrían disfrutar más tiempo con sus familiares y otros con sus amigos disfrutando de un buen plato de comida y una gran botella de sake. Con una leve sonrisa que ellos no pudieron ver, despidió a todos sus compañeros;no era justo que los demás pagarán por su irresponsabilidad, así que él siguió con el trabajo unas pocas horas más. Terminó de hacer unos pequeños ajustes a algunos papeles y decidió irse a casa. Antes de salir del edificio se topó con uno de sus grandes amigos.

—¡Oye Toshiro!— Lo saludó.

—Ichigo, ¿ya vas de salida?

—Así es, ¿qué vas a hacer?— mencionó el pelinaranja.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— Respondió un poco nervioso, por el comentario de su amigo.

—Simple curiosidad... saluda a Hinamori de mi parte— Caminando hacía la salida y agitando su mano en señal de despedida. Toshiro se puso rojo por las palabras de su amigo, y cuando iba a responderle notó que ya era tarde.

Ichigo siguió su camino hacia su automóvil con una sonrisa en el rostro, hubiera deseado quedarse un poco más para ver la cara de Hitsugaya, pero subió a su coche dirigiéndose a su departamento, era una noche muy agradable por lo que decidió que saldría a correr un buen rato.

Al llegar a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse por algo mucho más cómodo. Comenzó estirando un poco para prevenir cualquier torcedura y luego empezó corriendo lentamente, mientras sentía la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, más ganas de seguir lo impulsaban. No tenía ni idea de cuánto llevaba corriendo, así que decidió hacer una pausa al ver un supermercado abierto para comprar una botella de agua. Cuando estaba por pagar, una pequeña niña de grandes ojos pardos grisáceos y cabello verde lima que miraba con gran emoción una paleta llamó su atención. Sin pensarlo, agregó la golosina a su cuenta y se la entregó a la pequeña.

Al ver que se estaba haciendo más de noche decidió sentarse en una banca afuera de la tienda a disfrutar su bebida. Mientras bebía, se quedó mirando la luna que estaba más brillante y grande que otras veces.

—Onii-san.— El joven escuchó una dulce voz al mismo tiempo que alguien jalaba la manga de su playera para llamar su atención. Era la pequeña de hace un rato.

—Si pudieras volver al pasado, ¿Qué es lo que más desearías hacer?— La mirada y la voz de la pequeña eran muy serias, no propias de alguien de su edad; razón por la cual Ichigo no dudo en responderle sinceramente a pesar de la sorpresa que esa pregunta le ocasionó.

— No dejaría ir a la persona que más he amado. Me aseguraría de que cada día a mi lado fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo. Jamás permitiría que se volviera a alejar de mí. — Con un nudo en la garganta y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, Ichigo no se dio cuenta que la niña ya no estaba.

Desde el encuentro con esa niña, su pregunta no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza: " _Si pudieras volver al pasado, ¿qué es lo que más desearías hacer?"._ Incluso le tomó varias horas poder dormir mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades de felicidad que encontraría si tan solo pudiera volver al pasado. Cuando su amada Orihime aún vivía. Todo ello por fin lo ayudó a dormir.

Sin saber que algo estaba por cambiar

* * *

 **Espero que les haya encantado muchísimo, gracias a esas personason hermosase que siguen esta pequeña historia, los amoooooo.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
